Gravemind
The Gravemind is a parasitic, hive mind intelligence and the main antagonist of Super Smash Bros. Brawl Crossover. His illusion first appeared in season 24 where Tikal sensed him during her conversation with Master Chief and according to her, he was brought into existance when Master Chief destroyed the Pillar Of Autmn in season 10. It was angered to discover that Master Chief had destroyed the Flood and wanted to merge together to create an more bigger form later consumed the powers of Master Hand and Crazy Hand after they were captured to become more powerful and had an plague the rest of the mutliverse with it's massive flood army thus revealing it's statue as the true main antagonist of Super Smash Bros. Brawl Crossover. History During Season 10, as Master Chief blows up the Pillar Of Autumn it defeated every Flood form, however they weren't dead as they merging together to form an bigger form, it then began to sense Mag Mel when he summoned Razenoid to capture Master Chief and then began consuming Iblis after outsmarted by Master Chief. It soon became an creature known as Gravemind. Soon in Season 24, after the Heroes Of Legend had freed Master Hand and Crazy Hand, they were soon ambushed by the Flood but were not infected but instead lost all their powers from the vengful Gravemind and turned it into the most powerful form in the multiverse and soon set out an plan to destroy the Master Chief. An New Threat Is Born Master Chief has fully destroyed and escaped the Pillar Of Autumn with every Flood substance obliterated, yet they didn't completely go into ashes, they soon began merging together and then began to track the location where Master Chief was last headed to. Soon as it reacehd the destination it saw that Master Chief was being attacked by Mephiles and Razenoid. It began watching the battle of the them fighting and after Lucario helped Chief escape from them it approached to Mag Mel needed intelligence so it began to control Mag Mel and copy his intelligence so it can learn the multiverse and releases him when it is done. Gravemind has now set it's tracks to find an way to destroy Master Chief The Flood Rises When Coredegon and Mag Mel imprison Master Hand and Crazy Hand during Fight to the Finish 2 Arc, they were released by the Heroes Of Legend unfortunately, the Hands were attacked the Flood and encountererd Gravemind who just begun draining their powers. Gravemind began growing into an massive creature and shocked the Hands when they tried to flee but were outnumbered by Flood and were taken to Mephiles captive. Illusions Seen Nazo witnessed this event and rushed to alert Master Chief unfortunately Gravemind had sensed him and sent an Flood army to destroy him. It later sent the Truth and Reconcilation to invade and conquer Angel Island. Nazo also luckily sensed Gravemind being aware of him and asked the spartan to send reinforcements to protect him which were the UNSC. Tikal began to have an illusion of him and the ship and made them investigate to it and fall into it's trap. However it was unaware of Ultron being in the ship yet brought the Flood's attention anyway and began chasing Nazo whom infected all of the UNSC protecting but was an distraction and helped him escape. Servants Recruited After the Nomadic Mechtogan have been defeated in Fight to the Finish 2 Arc. Gravemind discovered them and believes they might defeat Master Chief as Mechtavius Destroyer. Gravemind revives them with Coredegon confused about he was revived. Gravemind gives an order to them to find Master Chief. The Nomadic Mechtogan refuse stubbornly stating that they don't take orders. Gravemind begins to weaken and frighten them by taking their powers and growing into bigger size larger than an Mechtogan Destroyer and states that it will steal their powers if they fail. The Nomadic Mechtogan go after Master Chief. Personality The Gravemind is usually vengful and aggressive, destroying anything in it's path. When recruiting villains such as Coredegon it will order them to do nothing but to take down Master Chief. If they refuse Gravemind will infect them